Game of Love
by Bunnygoesbang
Summary: Yuri and Serena had an unexplainable rivalry which took the form of a "relationship". The other Yu-boys and the bracelet girls were delighted for them, thinking they had found love. How naive of them. Predatorshipping/ purplemoonshipping.
1. Game Start

**AN: Hey guys! So I thought I got my shipping feels out of me but no, it only got stronger and I couldn't resist writing another fanfic for this! This fic was inspired by the fanfic "Rivalry" by** _peachakia_ _elf_ **. I highly recommend everyone to read it. If I owned Yugioh Arc-V,** **predatorshipping** **would be official...or at least have more shipping moments in the series. I mean, come one! This is the only couple that does not have a single official shipping moment! Enjoy!**

* * *

"So how does this work? Does kissing means that two people are in love?"

"Well, even if you ask me I wouldn't know that now would I?"

Both had been trained by the academia, the professor to be a perfect soldier. There was no time for worthless emotions like love, there was only pride and glory. They were taught from young to abandon these weak emotions that only served to tie one down, prevent one from thinking straight and become a crack in their armour. Looking at the other Yu-boys and bracelet girls being head over heels for each other, blushing as they kissed at times, the Fusion duo simply could not understand what was the catch of having a relationship.

"This is stupid, I wonder why Yuzu and the other girls are so crazy about romance. It is simply a waste of time and it brings down one's efficiency." Serena scoffed while casually flipping her hair.

"Now isn't this rare, I can't help but agree with you here. Maybe you do have a shred of intelligence somewhere in you after all."

"What did you say you-" But her cries were cut off by something pressing firmly against her lips.

That something being Yuri's lips…it was a lot softer than she imagined for someone so sharp-tongued.

Finally waking up to her senses, Serena aimed a punch at Yuri's cheek in which he gracefully dodged. While doing so, he licked his lips, savouring the remaining taste of her lips on his and his pink eyes radiated absolute smugness.

"So, Serena my love, don't you feel your heart pounding and longing for more of me?" Yuri slyly drawled out as he brushed his thumb slowly across his lips to emphasize his point.

It irked Serena to no end, seeing how Yuri had somehow managed to catch her off guard and gain an advantage over her (in this imaginary rivalry game they had) only to direct his trademark condescending look at her.

Also, his impeccable good looks and her slight growing attraction (curiosity, her mind quickly corrected) did not help her case here.

This was unacceptable.

She was going to have her revenge and revenge was going to be sweet.

In her head, the cogs started to turn and a plan began to hatch in her head. Taking a deep breath, she looked at him with the most angelic smile she could conjure and moved closer towards him.

"Of course…how could I have been so blind all this time? You, Yuri, you are the one whom my heart has been longing for all this time. Come now my love, let us be together!" Serena leapt towards Yuri, arms encircling his neck and pinning him down.

This time it was Yuri who was surprised, when he kissed Serena, he knew that he was going to get a reaction out of her. Just not this kind of reaction, more of a fuming and raging one. Seeing her angelic smile, he was momentarily stunned, he never knew that Serena could be…for a lack of better word—cute. Just for a second, he swore his heart started beating faster than it usually did but when he looked up at Serena's smirk, he knew that it was game on.

Ever since that, Yuri and Serena kept exchanging the cheesiest and most cliché romantic gestures listed in every romance guidebook. From gifting Serena with a handmade bouquet of flowers, personally grown in his greenhouse to dragging Yuri into a horror house in an amusement park and clinging tightly onto him.

The list was endless.

The others had no clue, thinking that it was weird but adorable how romantic the Fusion duo was acting, some even wishing that their partners could do the same for them.

Ah, ignorance was a bliss.

* * *

 **AN: It's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed it! I am planning on writing a chapter in which Yuri arranges the bouquet and the horror house scene but I am open to prompts too!**


	2. Rain

**AN: Hey! I was going to write about the flower bouquet but it was raining and this idea just struck me instead. I realize that Yuri's eyes are actually purple but I like to call it pink so for the purpose of this fic, I am going to have his eyes as pink instead. I mean, his hair is already largely purple so a little pink won't hurt him…. XD I am totally meant to be studying instead…..**

* * *

Serena always loved the rain, she felt a sort of kinship with it. Both are detested by the general population and the raindrops felt like a reflection of her heart, silently weeping in the loneliness that is deep in their nature. Whenever it rains, she would sit on the edge of the pier, looking back at the main island and recall her past. Her past that was shrouded in mystery for she could only remember bits and pieces of it.

She grew up in an orphanage that was handled by a busy and strict matron. Although Serena knew that the matron tried to be kind and fair, with that many mouths to feed and so little help, no one could blame her for snapping at them from time to time. Serena always understood this and thus always tried her best to keep her mouth shut. Unconsciously, she had also kept her heart shut as well.

Whenever she went to the nearby park, she would always see a bunch of children laughing and playing with the newest gadgets available. Every time Serena would try to work up the courage to approach them but looking down at her shabby hand-me-down clothes and unkempt appearance, her confidence dwindled and often led to her staying in the corner of the park alone.

She was fine being alone, no one to bother and boss her around. She could take as long as she like building sandcastles, catching bugs and looking at flowers. She did not need friends.

The best time to go to a park in her opinion was when it was raining, it was the only time in which she did not need to see others smiling with their companions. Everyone and everything was alone, just like her.

However, one incident made her love the rain even more. Ashamedly, she could not recall the details. All she remembered was meeting a boy in the rain, a boy just like her.

Lonely, fragile and on the verge of breaking.

It was then she finally worked up the courage to take the first step and reached out to the boy who was standing in the rain. His face was wet, from the rain or his tears, it did not matter to her.

Then they talked and played briefly until as if Cinderella had reached her time limit, he reached his. Unlike Cinderella though, he did not leave a glass slipper as a key for reunion. He did, although, leave a yellow ribbon, claiming that it went well with her hair. Little Serena at that time had no idea what he meant by that statement, but she finally felt the pain of separation, unconsciously knowing that she was going to lose that boy forever. It was a brief meeting but it has been etched deeply into her heart and soul.

She knew it was the same for him.

They said their goodbyes under the cold, unforgiving rain. They said their goodbyes, with the colour pink reflected within green and the colour green reflected within pink.

Coming back to the present, she noticed that the rain was letting up, the harsh beats on the ground were getting softer as the sound of footsteps approaching her got louder.

She turned around to face him, desperately trying to hide the vulnerability from showing on her face. Judging from his reaction, she had failed miserably. He was stunned silent for a moment, mouth gaping as if unsure of what to say. Any other day, she would had laughed at how undignified the "Prince of Academia" was behaving but today was not the day.

Silently shaking her head, she turned back to face the sea, only to feel something being dropped on her head. It was his cloak, his beloved cloak that he never leaves without.

Surprised, Serena turned to face Yuri, about to question him but one look into his eyes, she froze.

The colour pink reflected within green and the colour green reflected within pink.

* * *

 **AN: I had a lot of fun with this chapter, I hope you did too! Please R &R!**


	3. Flowers

**AN:/ I wasn't planning on completing and posting two chapters in one day…but between updating this fic and studying, I think the choice is obvious haha! Enjoy!**

* * *

Yuri paced around his greenhouse as he thought of a plan to make Serena fall in love with him. Her smile and hug the other day still lingered in his mind as he felt a light flush coming up to his face. Also, her moment of vulnerability at the pier…He quickly brushed those thoughts away, there was no way Serena did that purely out of _love_ that she claimed.

She was too stubborn and competitive for that. Though he had to admit, those traits made her amusing to play with.

Glancing over his flowers, he recalled that he heard that girls liked flowers, more like Asuka loudly commenting that it would be perfect if _someone_ gave Serena flowers while ranting how it is the first step in pursuing a relationship.

Not that she needed to know about the true reason behind his pursuit.

Strolling in his greenhouse while thinking of Serena, her mesmerising blue hair, her wide green orbs, soft and tender lips-

No! No! No! He could not think that way of her (the enemy, his mind supplemented last minute). He was above the fickle feelings of romance and attraction, he was academia's perfect soldier! The pride and prince of the Obelisk force! She was a merely a worthy rival to test his abilities and nothing more. Even these feelings that were starting to grow within him was simply the form of their rivalry, nothing more and nothing less.

Convinced with his inner declaration, Yuri's gaze swept across the greenhouse until he found the perfect flowers for his _beloved_ Serena. His lips stretched to form an amused grin, he was so going to beat her in this game of theirs.

He called her out in the middle of the night, under the blessing of the moon. With his personally arranged flower bouquet in hand and the light of the moon, there was no other timing that could beat this. Setting his hair and cape, he gazed around to look for signs of Serena and soon he was met with her approaching figure. With a frown marred on her face, he knew that the moment he turns it upside down, this round was his.

"What do you want in the middle of the night. I thought you appreciated your beauty sleep?" Serena huffed with her hands on her hips, clearly annoyed at being called out so last minute and so late at night.

"Of course, but basking in your beauty is as of equivalent importance my dear."

Without giving Serena enough time to react, Yuri went down on one knee and presented his bouquet to her. It was an artwork composed of gardenias, purple lilacs and sunflowers.

Serena's breath hitched, with the overlap of Yuri's smooth comeback and the presentation of this (as much as she hated to admit it) gorgeous flower arrangement, she could not scramble an immediate response. She felt a light flush on her face seeing how the moonlight highlighted Yuri's sharp yet handsome features but brushed it off as a figment of her imagination. Must be a trick of the moonlight. The longer she stared at the flowers, she started to recall someone once mentioning how gardenias signified purity and sweetness while sunflowers stood for haughtiness. A tick mark formed on her forehead and a single thought formed across her mind.

 _This idiot is obviously mocking me! With that purple lilac next to those sunflowers, he must be telling me that he is way above me! I'll show him pure and sweet!_

Serena calmed herself down and silently walked towards Yuri. Yuri, on the other hand, felt beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Once again, she is going to surprise him and not necessarily in a good way. As quick as lightning, she cupped his face with her soft hands and when he thought the danger had passed, he felt a thug and pain shooting from his cheeks.

"Who are you calling _pure_ and _sweet_?! You silver-tongued prick!" And to think that for a moment she even thought that the bouquet was beautiful…

Serena snatched the bouquet out of his hands and whacked it hard on Yuri's head before stomping away, leaving a dazed Yuri behind.

Yuri let out a small "tsk", he imagined this scene to be much more romantic. It must be because that it was Serena, that is why it played out so differently. Subconsciously, he felt a pang in his chest when Serena whacked him with the flowers, he did put in quite some time and effort for her. Dusting off the pollen on his clothes, Yuri stood up and grinned wolfishly at her back.

He might have failed the battle but he will win this war.

A few days later, as he walked past the windows of Serena's room, he felt a light weight shifting his hair. Reaching to see what it was, he let out a small smile as he stared at the purple petal resting on the palm of his hand.

* * *

 **AN:/ This chapter was pretty hard to write for me because flower language is wayyy out of my league. I like to think that the flowers double meanings do play an important role in the selection of flowers ;) Speaking of flower meanings, this chapter was partially inspired by "The language of Flowers" By Roses Bride. Do check it out sometime! (if you haven't already) :D Hope you liked this chapter!**

 ***** **Gardenia symbolizes** ** _purity_** **and** ** _sweetness_** **. They indicate** ** _secret love_** **. They convey** ** _joy_** **. They tell the receiver you are lovely.**

 ***** **Lilac symbolizes** ** _youthful innocence and confidence_** **. White lilac symbolizes** ** _humility_** **and** ** _innocence_** **, field lilac symbolizes** ** _charity_** **while purple lilac symbolizes** ** _first love_** **.**

 ***** **Sunflower signifies** ** _pure thoughts_** **. It symbolizes** ** _adoration_** **and** ** _dedication_** **. It is symbolic of** ** _dedicated love_** **. It is however also symbolic of haughtiness.**

 **Meanings cited from:**

 **theflowerexpert (dot com) / content/ aboutflowers/ flower-meanings**


	4. Sleepover

**AN:/ Well, not much to say. I am still not studying lol. This chapter doesn't have much content I feel, it's more of a preparatory chapter? Anyway! Enjoy!**

* * *

These days, Serena developed a twitch. Her right eyelid would erratically twitch at times. The doctor said that it was because the nerve signals to her eyelids were disrupted, maybe due to compression or an infection but it was nothing to worry about. Serena swore that it was the pressure of Yuri that somehow compressed her nerve, as illogical as it sounds, blaming everything on Yuri seemed just about right. Especially with that stunt he pulled the other day.

She needed a plan to retaliate.

It was just another sunny day and the bracelet girls decided to have a sleepover at Yuzu's place in Standard dimension. Serena was rather nervous as it was her first time having a sleepover, and the first time she would directly interact with all her counterparts. Although they were in Yuzu's body briefly, it was different talking face-to-face. She wasn't stupid, she knew that she was not as socially-able as the other girls. Her time in the academia might have something to do with her current level of social awareness. She just never found the need for tact and sensitivity that she was aware other girls stressed upon. Why go around in circles when you can go straight to the point?

Settling down in Yuzu's room, she noticed the stark differences. Yuzu's room was much "homier" than hers. With books and pictures around the room, a wardrobe full of clothes, Serena was honestly baffled by the sheer number of useless things that littered Yuzu's room. In her room, Serena only had the bare minimum and that was all she ever needed…and her recent addition of flowers. In her defence, it was just a waste to throw it when it can act as a natural air freshener (while denying the aesthetics and thought behind those flowers).

The night went relatively peaceful with Ruri, Rin and Yuzu talking about lives back in their own dimensions. Their lives seemed much more interesting than hers at least. For as long as she could remember it was simply waking up, training, eating, training and sleeping. An endless, monotonous cycle. As the girls were talking about their lives, they would always mention their Yu-boy counterpart. It was obvious that their Yu-boy counterparts played a big role in shaping their lives to be filled with as much joy and excitement.

Serena felt a twinge of jealousy at the thought of this. If the Professor did not interfere, would she and Yuri be so much more than what they were? Glancing at the smile that graced the other girls as they talked about their respective Yu-boy counterpart, Serena decided that the thought of being close to Yuri, might not be so bad after all.

She was definitely going to make that perverted, stuck-up jerk change his thoughts of her and she was going to beat him in this "romance" game.

Lost in her thoughts and budding resolve, Serena did not notice when the conversation had turned towards her and her life. Or more specifically, her relationship with Yuri. With a cheeky grin, Yuzu shuffled over to her side and poked her face with an expression that promised Serena some sort of embarrassment.

"Sooooo I heard from a little birdie that the other day Yuri kissed you. What's going on between you and Yuri?"

Serena swore under her breath and made a mental note to strangle that _little birdie_ , whoever it was.

Somewhere back in the Fusion dimension, a boy with blue hair nearly choked on his lollipop as he sneezed.

At the mention of Yuri, Rin recoiled in disgust. "Eww! That evil bastard that doesn't have a life outside carding people. Come on, I mean, I like to think that my counterpart would have much better taste than that!"

Silently, Ruri nodded her head as she thought back as to what Yuri had done in the dimensional war.

Hearing their accusatory statements, a surge of protectiveness overwhelmed Serena and she opened her mouth to speak even before her mind could process her words.

"You don't know him! He's changed after the war! Yuri can be an absolute stick-in-the-mud at times but he has his story too –

 _His understanding pink eyes reflected in her green orbs._

 _The involuntary look of hurt as she hit him with his flowers._

 _His small gentle smile she peeked from the windows of her room._

\- If it wasn't for Yuzu and Yuya who told me the truth of the academia, I bet that I would have been just like him…"

The room was stunned into silence as the other girls stared at Serena. Rin was the first to speak up.

"Wow Serena, I didn't think you had it THAT bad for him."

Realizing what she had unintentionally declared, she flustered for a second and launched a nearby pillow at Rin's direction.

"No! I mean! I just respect his personal history, this has nothing to do with how I feel about him!"

"So, you do feel SOMETHING about him?"

"It's not what you think! I just admire him for his strength that's all!"

"Uh huh. Keep telling yourself that honey." Rin laughed it off as she lightly threw the pillow back. At the side, the traitorous Yuzu and Ruri were laughing at her predicament. Covering her burning face with the pillow, Serena plopped onto Yuzu's bed, determined to tune out the other girls.

As if taking pity on her, Ruri spoke up and turned to topic towards her recent date with Yuto in Heartland's newest theme park. She talked about the animals they saw and the amazing parade at the end. The fireworks, the castle and their absolute bliss that brought a smile to her elegant features. Totally agreeing with Ruri's experience, Rin then told the tale about the time she and Yugo sat on the fastest roller coaster as well as the haunted house where Yugo was being "such a baby". Clinging onto her and jumping at everything that brushed past him. Yuzu off-handedly commented that Yuya did mention something about going to Kiba land one day…and all three girls turned their gaze to Serena.

Again.

With an unexpected intensity, Yuzu grabbed Serena's wrist and her eyes started sparkling with mischief.

"Serena! We should totally go on a double date! Yuya and I, you and Yuri! It's perfect!"

"What no wa-"

"I am sure Yuri will be happy that you invited him. Like you said, he didn't get a chance to grow up normally so I am sure that he will be grateful to you for opening his eyes."

At the word "grateful", Serena was sold. If this "double date" thing was going to make that purple worm worship her and be thankful for her very presence, this was it. Also, the added bonus of Yuzu being able to understand that Yuri had changed was rather tempting (Serena tried to convince herself that she didn't care).

Blissfully unaware of Serena's very far-fetched, ridiculously twisted thoughts about the date, the other bracelet girls were determined to see if Yuri was truly suitable for their Fusion counterpart.

With Serena's agreement, the date was set, now all it took was a nudge on the boys' side to get Yuri on board.

Oh, this date was going to be her step to victory.

* * *

 **AN:/ I am considering if I should add a chapter for Yuri's side and his interactions with the other boys…or if I should just skip straight into the date. Feedback is highly appreciated! Thanks for reading and reviews make me happy :)**


	5. Plans

**AN:/ Thank you so much for reviewing, favouriting and following this story! You guys really give me motivation to continue and update! Please continue to support this story :) On a side note, I realized that I am making Yuri seem a bit of a perv so I am going to increase the rating up…though kids nowadays are probably just as perv as Yuri here haha! Just kidding. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh Fusion, I didn't know you worshipped me so much that you even changed your name for me. I must say I am rather flattered."

"In your dreams will I ever worship you!"

"But I seem to recall that at one point when you shared my body you had little to no complaints. Ah, phrasing it in such a way does seem to make it open to interpretation. I wonder what sweet little Rin will think about this…maybe I should…ahh…hint at some of the things that transpired when we were together." Yuri said batting his eyelids flirtatiously at the fuming Yugo.

"You!" Yugo exclaimed as he lunged at Yuri.

How he loved getting under their skins. It was a perfectly innocent stress reliever for him, since carding people was no longer acceptable. Everyone was entitled to have a quirk or two, he simply tended to lean towards the more…mature side of things.

"Now now, no need to be so impatient. I always knew that you were more of a maso-"

"STOPPP! Don't go into that Yuri!" Yuto shouted as he slapped his hand over Yuri's mouth.

Such a killjoy.

"Don't go into what?" Yuya innocently questioned as he walked over with a tray of drinks and snacks. Seeing his gullible and moronic expression, Yuri snorted, feeling indignant that he was manhandled by Yuto who was prohibiting him from enlightening Yuya about the world.

Poor Yuya, at the rate of Yuto's censorship, he will never learn the truth. Fortunately for him, Yugo seemed just as confused. With the way that Yuto reacted, one defiantly had to reshape their perception of him. Having had his fill of fun for the time being, Yuri removed Yuto's hand and shot him a smirk that was met with an irritated glare.

It was just another meetup that Yuya had organized after the dimensional war, just to catch up with each other and learn more about one another. Since they were essentially the same being, there was no harm in getting closer to their own counterparts. Yuya being the entertainer he is, moved the topic towards something that he could actually understand, like how they were recently. Yugo wasted no time in delving into the details of the upcoming duel cup that was being hosted at Synchro dimension. He and Rin had always dreamed of participating in a riding duel together and with such an opportunity coming up, it was no wonder he was oozing with enthusiasm.

As usual, Yuri tuned him out because he had better things to focus on, like his next plan of action.

It was then Yuya directed the conversation to him, mentioning how he and Yuzu were going on a date to the theme park, Kiba land, the coming weekend. To be perfectly honest, Yuri did not give a penny's worth of care regarding their teenage romance shenanigans until the mention of Serena.

"Yuzu mentioned that Serena's going too and wanted to invite you but seemed a bit shy about it. Well, either way, are you up for it?"

Serena, shy? These were two words he never thought would be placed in the same sentence. More like brash, reckless, stubborn and maybe graceful if he was feeling nice.

"Theme park? Is that a duelling ring?"

This simple statement from Yuri solemnly reminded the others about how different their Fusion counterpart was. They had always known that Yuri was odd due to the differences in their upbringing but they did not comprehend the depths of it. Even Yugo who was a poor orphan had at least heard of and had an idea of what theme parks were. Down this train of thoughts, the other Yu-boys wondered if Yuri had even played games during his childhood.

Deciding to break the awkward atmosphere, Yuya started explaining what a theme park was, off-handily commenting how many couples go there. Jokingly retelling Yugo's embarrassing experience in the haunted house where he was clinging onto Rin for his dear life. On the side Yugo tried to, futility, defend his bruised pride.

Theme park…couple…Serena…maybe he could turn this "date" to his advantage.

"Sure, I'd love to go an experience this theme park with you guys and Serena. I am sure it would be an interesting experience for Serena and I." Yuri smiled deviously as he sipped on his drink.

The other boys did not miss how Yuri singled out Serena and although they were happy for them (their bracelet girl counterparts were basically pointing it out in their face) but at the same time they could not help but could not stop the sense of dread they felt looking at Yuri's smile.

It was as if they had unleashed a devil who wanted to play.

* * *

 **AN:/ I swear the only reason why I added this chapter was because I wanted to have the Yuri-Yugo interaction. Hope you liked it! Please R &R! **


	6. Othello

**AN:/ Heyy! I was reading this ff about Naruto and all being part of a Shakespeare play, forgot the name of the fanfic but whoever you are, it was hilarious. So! I was thinking, what if the academia guys did it too! I choose Othello only cause I actually studied the play before. I wanted to do some scenes within Othello but looking at the script and each character speaking so damn long, I just couldn't be bothered. Sorry, I am lazy like that lol. Anyway! Enjoy!**

* * *

After the dimensional war, the academia changed their curriculum to fit a normal schooling one. This meant that the introduction of non-lethal subjects like home economics and art. To further enhance the appreciation of the arts, the Professor decided to host a play to deepen the students understanding of their lost culture. After much deliberation, the play he chose was none other than Shakespeare's famous "Othello". At that time, the Professor assigned Asuka as the director and in a moment of naivety, they thought that this would work out spectacularly. Everyone was going to have a great time. What they forgot to consider was the fact that Yuri and Serena were students in his academia and their absolute need to compete.

When auditions were first announced, it was received with mixed feelings. Some students were excited at the prospect of a new challenge while others were apprehensive at this foreign concept. Yuri and Serena fell into the former as they felt that this play would be another tool for them to best each other. Without much consideration and research, they auditioned for the main roles, Othello and Desdemona. It was not easy for them as there was some hidden talent amongst their fellow academia students but through their natural superb acting skills and some other unique talents (AKA intimidating potential candidates to back off), the two managed to seize the main roles. All was happy and well, until they actually read the script and they blanched.

"Othello and Desdemona are lovers?! Since when did that happen!"

"It is unfortunate that the role of the elegant and witty Desdemona has to be played by you. I bet poor Shakespeare is rolling in his grave at this very moment." Yuri sighed as he placed his hand over his heart, conveying his heartfelt sympathy.

"It's saddening to see such a noble and brave character being portrayed by you. All his virtuous traits would be tainted by your very being."

"Wow my love, I wasn't aware that you were able to comprehend such big words. Maybe we should celebrate your newfound intelligence and marriage by getting to know each other…more intimately…" suggested Yuri as he inched closer to Serena and pulled her close with his hands on her hips.

With their faces almost touching, Serena was almost captivated by Yuri's seductive pink eyes but managed to snap out of her trance and pushed Yuri away.

"Wha—you scum! How dare you spout such lies! I'll never marry you!"

"Oh dear, you wound me so! But don't you want to do your best with this play? What better way to understand your character than to live like them? We are technically married in the play."

Serena's mind was still whirling with the image of her and Yuri having to act as a married, crazily in love couple to give a coherent reply.

"Look here, there's a passionate kiss scene for us! Would you like some practice? I know we kissed once but practice makes perfect."

"Kiss?!" spluttered Serena and she felt her internal temperature reaching dangerous levels. Before she could properly retort Yuri, the Professor charged in with a furious look on his face.

"NO! I won't let you touch my precious daughter! Get away from her!" and as he said that, the Professor stood protectively in front of Serena, glaring daggers at Yuri.

"Yeah get away from him you wench! Yuri deserves someone better than an uncultured woman like you!" Dennis supplemented and met the Professors gaze with a matching intensity.

On the side, Sora was sucking on his lollipop in amusement while counting the amount of money in Dennis's wallet that he swiped a few seconds ago.

In the middle of this, Asuka walked into the mess, assessed the situation and decided that it was too early to deal with the chaos that was brewing. She decided to stand on the side with Sora and accepted a candy from him. At least her cast was getting in touch with the nature of their assigned roles…although Dennis was rooting for the wrong side.*

Ah well, she could always beat them into submission later. Nothing is scarier than a woman's wrath.

* * *

 **AN:/ Did everyone manage to guess their roles? If not, here was my initial plan:***

 **Yuri = Othello**

 **Serena = Desdemona**

 **Professor = Brabantio**

 **Dennis = Roderigo**

 **Sora = Iago**

 **Though I didn't really give much hints to be fair. I think that with this line up it would be a comedy play instead of a tragedy. The Professor as the overprotective dad, Dennis as the jealous dude and Sora as the cunning menace that just wants to watch the sparks fly for funzies. Hope you liked this chapter! Please R &R! **


End file.
